


Purple thread

by ValentineRunaway



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Kendoll Connor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red String of Fate, Semi-Public Sex, i dont know this is a big fucking mess, my own version of it i guess?, slow .... burn i guess, wrote it for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break.Gavin has seen dreams about following the red thread, but never finding anyone at the other end of the line, making him believe his fate is to be alone. He soon figures out the reason to these dreams - His destined lover hadn't been made yet.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to make some Convin in hopes of getting my inspiration to writing back, and I wanted to try this AU out! It's a little bit of my own version of it I think. I haven't read any fics related to this AU so ... yeehaw.
> 
> I feel like that I gotta mention that some stuff has been going on in my life which obv affects my writing. I still have problems with sciatica, but it has improved a lot, and school is keeping me busy. This fanfiction is something I first wrote just to make myself do something, and I didn't plan to first publish it at all. But here I am.

There was a tale that you could see your future lover in your dreams.

Everyone was meant to be together with someone. Every couple that was meant to be together had a red string connecting their little fingers. That's how the world worked, and it worked perfectly when everyone was paired together with someone since birth.

During your whole life, your dreams will include your partner, whether you have met them or not. In those dreams, your destined lover awaits you at the end of the red string that leads your little fingers locked together. The closer you are to meeting your lover, the clearer the picture becomes. First, it's just a white figure. Then, you can see their eyes. Then, you can slowly see their face appear, all the little details of it becoming clearer. The sooner you two are about to meet, the fuller the body becomes and the more you can see of them.

This was just a tale people told each other years ago, but more and more people had started having these dreams. And people believed that those dreams were real. You could see who you would end up with in your dreams.

 

Gavin Reed has had those dreams his whole life. He believed in those dreams. He remembered every single one of them.

 

The string tied to his right little finger never lead to anyone.

 

 

\--

 

 

_November 6, 2038_

_Past midnight_

 

Gavin Reed has never been a responsible worker, at least not during these last three years were his work performance has hit the lowest it can without damaging his record. He’s lazy whenever he can, and took more breaks than anybody else. He had just lost his interest and motivation. Or maybe he was tired of having the same dream every single time he closed his eyes. Maybe he was slowly losing his interest in living without even realizing it. Everyone needed a purpose, so where was his?

It wasn’t even that late, but he had fallen asleep right on his desk. His hands were crossed over the table and were working as a pillow as he snored quietly, so relaxed in his chair that making one movement would make him falter and drop down to the floor. The office fussing around him hadn’t bothered him in months now, even with the deviants making everything a damn mess. Nothing could wake him, not even someone dropping a file on his desk or someone shouting in the background. Gavin was a heavy sleeper. He wished he wasn’t.

It was always the same dream, the same place, the same thing. For whatever symbolic reason, Gavin was standing nude in the middle of darkness, the floor made out of water that didn’t turn his feet wet. The thread tied around his little finger was hanging there, pointing forward and disappearing into the darkness. Someone was out there, holding onto the other end of the rope.

Gavin had given up trying to look for that person. Gavin knew it was just a tale to see your lover in your dreams, and people had told him it was fine if he didn't see anyone in his dreams. But these dreams felt so real, and the fact he never saw anyone at the end of the line made him feel like he was never going to meet his true love. Gavin just wanted to belong with someone. He was tired of hearing other people talk about their destined lover and how they had figured out what their eye color was. He was tired of complaining to his therapist that he couldn’t see anyone in his dreams and it made him feel like shit. He was tired.

Yet, he still started walking forward, hoping to at least make some progress.

Gavin walked. And walked. And walked. And walked. And then he stopped. As he had expected, no one was at the other end of the -

 

Something was tugging at his little finger.

 

The thread tightened around his finger, then tugged again. It almost hurt. Hurt like it was real. The string burned against his fingers, tearing the skin off.

Gavin looked forward, then took a few more steps. “Hello?” he called out, his voice a little weak because he felt stupid for calling out for a person who wasn’t really even there. It's just a dream, after all. He continued looking around, trying to ignore how painful his finger felt.

For the first time in his life, he saw something in front of him. Not a damn angel, but he could see a figure in the darkness. That was something. That finally meant that maybe Gavin was really paired together with someone, after all. He dared to move a little closer. The thread tugged so strongly that Gavin was afraid he would lose his damn finger. He hissed and then looked down at his hand.

 

The thread was changing colors.

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

“Gavin! Get your ass up, now!”

 

Gavin almost dropped out of his chair when he jerked back to the real world. His chair rolled back and knocked against whoever had just been walking behind him. After a few curses and a kick towards to his own desk again, Gavin turned to look up at Hank damn Anderson, his large hand pressed against the surface of his desk.

“Let’s go. We have a deviant to interrogate”, the lieutenant said under his breath before hoisting himself up to his feet and slowly stomping away. Gavin didn't feel like interrogating anyone. He didn't feel like working. But judging from the look Hank Anderson had given him, he didn't have much of a choice.

“Yeah, yeah”, Gavin grunted, moving his hand over his eyes and rubbing his fingers down. He felt exhausted. He needed to drink a cup of coffee in order to stay awake for this.

 

A pair of footsteps followed after Hank Anderson, but when Gavin opened his eyes, he could only see the back of someone’s head and an android uniform he hadn’t seen before.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

_November 6, 2038_

_12:41 AM_

 

 

Connor was an RK800 android that’s an advanced prototype, designed to assist human law enforcement. Right now, he’s specifically investigating cases involving deviants - androids that have broken away from their original program and started thinking on their own. This has caused all kinds of androids to leave their owners, with or without violence. It was a threat that needed to be dealt with.

Connor had this stupid uniform no other android cop had - Some kind of a grey colored suit with his serial number on the chest and the blue arm band wrapped around his arm. Connor was a little taller than Gavin, and he hated looking up at him. Connor just seemed very unlikable in every possible way, not just the fact that androids were now stealing jobs from detective's too. He had that pretty boy face, an innocent look in his eyes, dark brown hair that looked as soft as silk and a LED in form of a donut placed at his temple. Connor was like no other android he had seen before.

Connor was also his future partner, apparently.

 

“Hello, my name is Connor. I’m the android send by CyberLife”, the android had introduced himself and offered to shake Gavin’s hand. The human had obviously refused. First of all, Gavin Reed disliked androids. They were build to serve humans, and the more androids there were, the less jobs actual humans had. And now there was a detective android, soon stealing away Gavin’s job.

Secondly, he could see a thread wrapped around Connor’s little finger.

It was probably one of Gavin’s worst nightmares to realize that the reason he hasn’t seen anyone appear in his dreams was because his partner just hadn’t been made yet, until now of course. This machine was supposed to be his one true love? Gavin felt like the universe was making a joke on him. 

 

He watched from afar as they interrogated this deviant who had killed its owner quite brutally. Their job was to figure out how an android had suddenly had the urge to kill its owner. As expected, Hank didn't get the android to talk, but why should he? Not like it mattered why the android had committed a murder. It deserved to be crushed and thrown away anyway. Gavin was keeping himself calm, out of the scene because despite everything he was still lacking sleep,  _and_ he was at the edge of a breakdown.

He didn’t like Connor. He hated seeing the thread connect their fingers together. It had to be some kind of a mistake. First of all, the thread wasn’t even red. It was transparent, and colored oddly brown, maybe with a slight hint of purple. That had to mean something, right? Besides, androids didn’t have feelings. They weren’t build to have a partner, they were build to work. So there was no way a machine like Connor could love anyone. The feeling of anger Gavin got from being paired together with someone who didn't care about love was obviously going to be aimed at Connor himself. If he just hadn't been build, Gavin could have found someone else. Another lost soul, perhaps. But no. He's paired with an emotionless machine.

Gavin felt … Damn, he felt sad. All his life, he has secretly been hoping to meet his destined lover, only to realize it was someone who could never love him back. Gavin would rather keep having those dreams about never meeting his lover, instead of being paired together with fucking Connor.

 

 

… Connor was at least good at his job, though. Despite not too many people agreeing with it (expect fucking Hank), Connor went in to interrogate the deviant murderer. To their surprise, he managed to get the deviant to confess, and in a very effective way. Impressive. But Gavin hated it.

He hated it even more when Connor thought he was somehow on their level, an equal. When Gavin and his coworker, Chris Miller, entered the room to move the deviant into a cell, it wouldn't move. It's surprisingly hard to make a heavy ass machine move, especially when it's fighting back. That's when Connor crossed the line. He told them to not touch the deviant. He _ordered_ a human. Gavin had never heard an android try to order someone around. He despised it. 

He had never seen an android like this.

 

The deviant wouldn’t move, no matter how much Chris was pulling it to stand up. It didn’t want to be touched. The deviant had killed someone, stabbed their victim multiple times and yet was afraid when someone gently touched him. The machine was even whimpering, like it was afraid. What the hell were deviants?

 

“Leave it alone, now!”

 

Connor pushed Chris away with all of his strength, placing himself between the deviant and the humans as some sort of shield.

Deviants were machines that no longer followed their original orders, but acted on their own. Deviants felt their own emotions, had their own thoughts, did what they wanted. That's why they were dangerous. They refused orders.

Just like Connor right now.

 

Gavin didn’t hesitate when he pulled his gun up and pointed it right between Connor’s eyes. He wanted to shoot him. He wanted to destroy this piece of metal so he could be paired together with an actual human, with someone who could love. Despite his trigger finger itching like hell, Gavin was hesitating.

The string tied between them became more visible the longer Gavin pointed his gun at Connor.

 

One hell of a scene, wasn’t it?

 

He wanted to pull the trigger. He did. But his hands got shaky the more he stared at Connor. This tin can didn't even seem bothered. He just stared like nothing was happening. Gavin's trigger finger pressed down just a tiny bit harder. Connor's eyes didn't move away from his. Of course Connor didn't see the string. Of course he didn't feel bothered by this. He was just a machine, doing his job.

Stupid android.

Gavin didn’t shoot Connor just because Lieutenant Anderson had come in between them with his own damn gun and ordered Gavin to put his weapon down. He decided to not fire because the damn thread made him feel too irritated to do it. How the hell was he supposed to shoot someone who was destined to be by his side, machine or not?

He left as fast as his feet could allow, and made sure to avoid Connor as much as possible. And if that wasn’t going to be possible, he was going to be as rude as he could be. He was going to show the worst of him to this android.

Maybe the universe would see that these two weren’t made to be together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three years later**  


 

 

 

 

_“Since the revolution that started in Detroit three years ago, androids and humans have worked together to build a peaceful world together. But there are still many laws to fix and make. Today, androids are protesting for the right to marry to another android, or even a human --”_

  


“A human and a machine together? How would that even work?” Chris Miller muttered before taking a strong sip of his coffee, never leaving his eyes from the television. He carried his own white mug to work that read ‘best dad ever’. “Humans are always destined to be with another human. Androids don’t have the thread thing!”

‘The thread thing’ was his common way of referencing to the ‘red thread of fate’.

“Yea. Androids have a choice”, Tina muttered, taking a bite of a chocolate bar which was usually a bad sign. She never ate any sweets. Ever. Gavin had heard she had finally met her ‘one true love’ but hadn’t been too impressed by them. Maybe the red thread did make mistakes, not just with Gavin.

Chris slapped his hand against his thigh and for a moment broke his gaze away from the TV screen. “Hey, so do humans! Some of us don’t follow the rope.”

Gavin didn’t engage into the conversation but kept watching TV. But he did listen. Yes, some people were dating someone they weren’t destined to be with. Maybe they didn’t like their destined partner, like Tina here. Maybe they hadn’t met their partner yet. Or maybe their partner had passed away already. Whatever the reason to it was, Gavin didn’t judge them. He had tried it, too. But all the lost souls were always a little sad, for whatever reason. Fate was bullshit, yet we needed one to operate.

 

 

It’s been already three years since androids were given their freedom. It had been a long difficult fight, but they got it. Good for them.

Gavin still remembers the first few months of the deviant mess. Everyone was freaking out when their maid had suddenly left the house, or how their gardener had escaped with a pair of garden pruners. Suddenly, a lot of work was not being done. It had taken him a while, but Gavin had learned to see the good things about androids getting their freedom. For example, androids didn’t really need to work to keep themselves alive, so humans started getting their jobs back. Androids also didn’t need such special houses to live in, so buildings that could fit thousands of androids inside were build. Now, androids needed to earn their place at a workplace just like humans did, and now they also had to live like humans. It was still all a big mess to be solved, but things were calmer.

Things were better.

 

“Well, I don’t like the idea of human and machine being together. I just don’t get it. What’re you gonna do with your destined partner, just leave them for an android?” Chris spat out. Today seemed to be a bad day for him, which made others believe something wasn’t right at home. Chris supported androids since one of them had saved his life - But apparently he just couldn’t grasp the idea of flesh and machine together. Not too many people were yet ready for the world to change.

Gavin didn’t understand it, either. Androids didn’t have the thread around their fingers, or so had been said. They were a whole new species and everything. They had their own rules, and so did humans. Maybe they still should be separated.

 

The news about android marriage laws and the conversation his coworkers were having made Gavin look down at his own pinky. And then he was looking over his shoulder, gazing over at Connor’s desk.

This wasn’t the first time he was staring at the android working. Connor never seemed to notice someone was looking at him, so obviously, Gavin did it a lot.

It had taken Connor months to get rid of his uniform. After all, he didn’t need to wear it anymore. He now had the right to wear whatever he wanted. But of course when he finally did change clothes, they were as close to the original uniform as possible. Grey suit, white shirt, stupid tie and so on. Sometimes, Connor wore a more colorful tie - a perfect replica of one of Hank’s shirts. Everyone in the office went crazy if Connor had a colorful tie. But Connor was still the same android as before.

 

Three years was a long time. A lot can change over that time, but a lot of things can also stay the same.

 

Gavin doesn’t feel like he has changed a bit. Expect right now his hair is too long. At the back of his neck he's starting to grow a tiny mullet, and some of his hair was covering the top of his ears. Otherwise, he was his same usual self. Still the same jacket that was probably soon going to create a hole somewhere, same taste in coffee and the same scars. The same old bitchy attitude towards everything and everyone.

Connor had barely changed either, which was a surprise. He still acted the same way he had while being a machine. Deviancy hadn’t brought that many personality traits to him, surprise surprise. He did seem more relaxed now and was able to engage in conversation with others, even if he didn’t have that many stories to tell.

 

 

Gavin turned his eyes back to the screen. Some video feed of two androids holding hands was showing. Their hands peeled their skin back and turned white, which was called ‘interfacing’. Transporting information, and memories he had heard, to each other. During these years, Gavin had grown to be more fascinated by androids and their abilities.

He wondered what Connor could do with his android body.

He ended up looking over at the android again. Expect this time, Connor was looking back at him. Gavin freaked out only a little bit, but calmed down almost instantly when he saw Connor smile. He smiled back.

Despite him being a damn prick to Connor, the android had done his everything to build a working relationship with Gavin. It was funny at first. Even after the revolution, Gavin had been cold towards him, ignoring the thread the best he could. But Connor wouldn’t give up trying to be his friend, or at least the nice coworker you could talk to. He always approached Gavin to make up a conversation.

Just like right now.

 

Connor stood up with a cheerful smile over his face and walked over to the group of … well, workplace friends? Instead of taking a chair to himself of leaning against the nearest desk, he went and sat down on the desk no one was sitting by at the moment. That was maybe Connor’s only personality trait - He sometimes dared to sit on the table.

“More protests, I see”, Connor mumbled, trying to jump into the conversation. “I hope they end well.”

“Yeah, I’d be fair for them to marry each other, too”, Chris nodded, taking another strong sip of his coffee. Today he’s been drinking more than Gavin, and no one drinks more coffee than Gavin.

Tina spun around on her chair and turned to face the android, her mouth still chewing onto the chocolate bar: “Connor, do androids have the string of fate?”

Connor’s smile faded. Then, his eyes slowly turned over to Gavin. And then he just stared. All Gavin could do was stare back. Their relationship was often like this. Just awkward staring, like they both wanted to say something, but never spoke a word.

“...Not to my knowledge, no”, Connor finally said.

Gavin read Connor’s body language well, even if this damn android was an emotionless rock. But whenever Connor was nervous, annoyed, or in an unpleasant scene, his fingers fidgeted a lot. Right now, they were squeezing at the edge of the table, then drumming against it a little as the conversation went on. For some reason, Gavin liked it when Connor's fingers were fidgeting.

Not everything about Connor was so bad.

  
  
  


 

Hours went by and before Gavin Reed even realized it, he was off work. So was Tina, because she wanted to blow off some steam. Chris Miller decided to work a few more hours, which made Gavin wonder if everything was alright at home. Hank Anderson had left an hour ago already, all grumpy about whatever reason. Everyone seemed somehow annoyed today, and the gloomy mood was affecting Gavin, too.

The only one who was in a cheerful mood was Connor who had finished everything he needed probably hours before he needed to clock out. He walked over to Gavin and Tina who were just about to leave and asked if he could join them. Tina had nodded, and Gavin had to nod too or otherwise he would have seem like a total dick.

And so, a lonely rat man, a frustrated lesbian and a brown-nosing android went to a bar. A good start for a shitty joke.

 

They went to the nearest bar they could find, a place they hadn’t been in before because it looked like a shit hole. But Tina liked adventures, and always wanted to try something new. 'Never judge a book by its cover', or whatever. Gavin liked being safe, but trying out something new maybe wasn’t that bad. Connor didn’t care where they went because all he wanted to do was to hang out with his coworkers. The taste of alcohol didn't matter to him.

Many nights were like this. Others having fun, usually with some beverages, and Connor just joining the conversation. He didn’t seem to mind it. He seemed very eager to make friends.

 

 

“So, Tina. I heard you met the other end of your string. What were they like?” Connor asked as a conversation started. Good, now they can first bitch about life, then get drunk and hopefully talk about something happier.

“Ugh. It was ... “, Tina started, but then she turned to the bartender to order their drinks. Two glasses of simple beer. Gavin wasn’t that much of a beer guy, but Tina was, especially when it was a bad day. Once they got their drinks, they seated themselves to the nearest table and started the conversation again.

“She was nice and all, you know? We both saw the thread and just looked at each other before laughing awkwardly. We exchanged numbers and went on a date almost immediately.”

“And?” Connor asked. His hands were locked together over the table, his index finger gently tapping over the knuckle of the other hand.

Tina took a strong sip from her beer, then laid the glass back down with a heavy inhale. “You know what she said? She said she wasn’t sure if she was into girls.”

Ouch.

Funny thing about the red string of fate - It often created a mess. It wasn’t like in the fairy tales, where you meet someone new and see the red string for the first time and you two immediately click together and fall in love. Sometimes, you had a rocky start. Sometimes, you felt no attraction towards your destined partner. Sometimes you just thought “what the fuck is this?” when you met your, oh, so perfect future lover. Sometimes you questioned the choice of the string.

Everyone still thought the red string made no mistakes. And so far, no mistakes had been reported. Gavin wondered if he was going to be that first mistake of God.

Tina took another sip from her drink, and Gavin knew he was going to have to drive her home later. “It’s fine. The thread doesn’t matter. I’ve dated many girls before that knew they also liked me back”, she said, wearing a smug smile. But it was obvious she was a little hurt.

“Love doesn’t just happen like that”, Connor said, snapping his fingers. “It takes time. You have to get to know her better, build some kind of a relationship before any romantic feelings will blossom between you two.”

A damn android who had no idea how the rules of the red thread worked was still so clever about it. Tina’s face seemed to lighten up a little, but she was still frustrated.

“I just wanna kiss her pretty ass lips and touch her stupid blond hair”, Tina muttered.

“Oh, so your partner is a blondy?” Gavin chuckled. Then, Tina continued talking about this woman she had met. Apparently, she was a blond, pretty much into fashion, a big opposite of Tina who didn’t care that much about her own appearance. But she was really pretty, and Tina had fallen for her the second she saw her. Gavin hoped they would get together soon, because Tina seemed almost desperate. Gavin knew what it felt like to be desperate.

 

Their night together wasn’t even that long, but it still felt like forever. And yet at the same time it felt like the night was over too fast. Today seemed to be a day when no one was satisfied with anything. Gavin wasn't sure if he wanted to leave this bar and go home, or just stay and get even drunker.

The more their conversation deepened to whatever stories of the past, the more visible Gavin’s and Connor’s thread became. It has never been red, like other people had described it to be. It was often blue, like android blood. During moments like these where Gavin and Connor shared silent gazes over to each other, the thread was colored purple. Gavin felt like the thread was broken.

Sadly, it was only for his eyes to see. He has never seen Connor look down at their hands.

 

Over these three years, nothing special has happened between him and Connor. The closest they have been was during a party where Gavin had wrapped his arm over the android’s shoulders, but only for the picture. That's the only time the two of them had been that close to each other.

Anything else that had happened between him and Connor wasn’t anything special. It was just Gavin being a cocky little ass, leaving mean comments just because he could. There were times when they had collided against each other while working, touched hands while offering a coffee or a file to each other, and even a few cases they had worked on together. Then there were times when he and Connor got along and talked, but they weren’t friends. No. Nothing special was between them.

Yet, the string appeared to his vision whenever something, anything, happened between him and Connor.

 

 

It didn’t take even two hours for Tina to be a little too giggly, so they decided to leave and take her to her place. The first problem they faced was at the car.

“No, I don’t want to be at the front seat!” she yelled as Gavin tried to force her to sit by the front seat. He didn’t feel like fighting today, so he let the damn cop woman move to the backseat. She first just sat down, then she laid down on her side. Ah. She wanted enough room to rest.

“I should drive. You both have drank enough for tonight”, Connor said, and without even asking for permission, he snatched the keys from Gavin’s hand and moved to the front seat. Gavin couldn’t help but mutter ‘fucking dick’ to himself as he entered the passenger seat.

Connor has been the assigned driver before. Gavin was pretty sure there have been times when he has been fucking hammered and Connor has carried him over to his apartment. Who knows. All Gavin remembered was waking up by his apartment with no way of knowing how he got there. He should ask sometime if Connor had cared for his drunk ass. But how does someone ask for something like that anyway?

“Put some music on”, Tina mumbled out as they started driving. Connor put the radio on, then searched for a channel that played some .. classical music. Obviously this nerd likes nerd music.

“You tryna make her fall asleep with this crap?” Gavin commented. Once again, the thread was visible. It was faint, looking like a damn ghost snake, but it was there. _Fuck off, fuck off, fuck off. This moment right here isn't special._

“No”, Connor answered. “I just chose music I enjoy myself.”

Gavin sighed. “I’m not surprised you like this stuff.”

“I like calm music.”

Tina made a fake snore sound from the back of the seat that made both of the men shut their mouths for the rest of the ride.

 

Tina wasn’t even a heavy person, yet they both had to carry her over to the front door and then inside. They dumped her on her bed and Connor was nice enough to take off her shoes. Even damn ordered Gavin to get some pain killers and water ready for her in the morning.

“Could you call her in the morning to see if she can make it to work?” Connor asked, tugging the woman under the covers.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll call her”, Gavin said. “She’ll be fine. I promise she won’t choke on her own vomit. We can go.”

Tina hadn’t even drank that much, only enough to get her all giggly, and then sleepy as hell. Connor was worrying over her too much. He always worried. And then, Connor was looking for a damn bucket for her if she needed to throw up. Gavin grabbed the android strongly by the arm and started pulling him out of the apartment. “The bathroom is right next to her bedroom. She’ll throw up there”, he muttered. Connor didn’t fight back and walked outside with him. Gavin didn’t release his grip on him.

 

 

_Go away, stupid fucking rope. Or I’m gonna cut you myself. This isn't special._

_There's nothing special between me and this tin can._

 

 

Gavin was suddenly just annoyed. Mostly because of the thread that was a dumbass color of purple. He wanted to see a doctor about it, but how? Doctor couldn’t look at the thread’s color, only Gavin could see it. And he didn’t want to be seen as some sort of a freak. He had to figure this out later.

He finally let go of Connor when they were by the car, and since he didn’t want to start a fight again, he moved himself to the passenger seat and let Connor drive. Gavin crossed his arms over his chest to show he was angry, for no reason at all.

“I’m going to drive you home and see that you make it inside”, the android said as he started up the car and started driving. He knew where Gavin lived. He probably had a map of the whole world inside his head.

Gavin groaned loudly. “I’m not really drunk, Connor. No need to babysit on me.”

Connor didn’t say much to that. He didn’t even seem brave enough to put the radio back on. So, silence fell between them as the night darkened.

This is what it usually was like between them. Just silence and nothing special. Expect right now, he could see the thread faintly hanging between them. That was new. That was … special, apparently. Gavin played with his little finger, trying to feel that little rope around it, but he couldn’t feel it. He gazed over at Connor who kept his eyes firmly on the road. As expected, Connor never saw the thread.

He stayed quiet during the ride, just like Connor did. They didn’t have much to talk about anymore. Gavin was running out of stories to tell. Stories that he dared to tell to anyone just to get a reaction. He was also running out of jokes.

 

The silence broke between them when they ended up in the red light.

“Gavin”, Connor said. Just said his name, his voice calm and emotionless. Just hearing him say his name got Gavin's heart beating faster.

“What?” Gavin replied to him, his eyes inspecting the outside world. It’s getting so dark already. Gavin can only barely see the sidewalk on his right and the lights of the city, but not much else. It’s cold enough that some people wear scarfs. Soon, it might start snowing, or then it continues raining. He can hear the android take a deep breath despite not needing air into his mechanical lungs.

“Why do you dislike me so much?”

 

The moment Gavin turned his eyes back to Connor, the light has turned red and the android continued driving normally. Gavin doesn’t really know how to answer him first - that’s why he ended up chewing his nails a little.

“Well, I, uh”, he mumbled out. This was just awkward as hell. During these three years, through the good and the bad moments of it, has Connor never asked such a question. It’s the hardest question the damn thing has asked, and Connor asked a lot of questions related to cases, politics and whatever possible that made Gavin lose his tongue.

“I don’t dislike you that much”, Gavin finally said and turned to look back outside. He focused his eyes on whatever he could - people, cars passing by, the street lights, whatever glowing text was placed over the window of a store. Anything to make it seem like the outside world was much more interesting than the inside of this car.

“I feel like that’s a lie”, Connor said in his usual monotone voice.

“Why are you asking such stupid questions, anyway?” Gavin grunted back at him.

Connor sighed. Sighed, like a human would. “I’d just like to know if there is something you want to tell me”, he said.

The car stopped by Gavin's apartment, thank God. Connor turned the engine off, twisted the car key and pulled it out. As he offered it back to Gavin, he said: “Or maybe there is something you _should_ tell me.”

Gavin, again, just stared. He doesn’t understand. No, he does. But he decided to not understand what Connor meant. He grabbed his car key back to himself and stumbled out of his car. Connor followed after him, making sure Gavin was going to get home safely. He didn’t want Gavin to fall down the stairs when he would walk up to his floor.

“I’ll be fine, for God’s sakes. Go home, tin can”, Gavin said in front of the multi-store building, glaring the android down. Connor stopped and simply nodded. He was probably going to order a taxi, or then ‘save the nature’ that was already beyond saving by walking to his home, where ever that was.

Another quiet moment fell between them. It was awkward to be just standing outside in the cold breeze, eyes locked together like they were trying to transfer their thoughts to each other. Gavin could tell Connor was waiting for something, maybe for him to say something. But Gavin wasn’t going to say anything. He wasn’t going to say how the thread was visible again, strong and vibrant than ever before. He was not going to mention about the thread, ever.

He's been doing fine with just ignoring it.

Gavin swallowed. Then looked straight into Connor’s eyes. Pretty brown eyes that he could stare into forever.

“... Get home safely, Connor”, Gavin finally said. His voice was pathetically quiet, but it seemed like the android heard him perfectly.

“I will.”

And then Connor turned around and started walking away.

 

No good night’s, no good bye’s.

Just words that would mean nothing the next day.

  
  


\---

  
  


Gavin swore he saw another damn dream after he had passed out. The same thing as before - No one was at the end of the thread. Which is odd, because he swore he has seem a figure there before. Maybe this was just a nightmare.

The thread is blue. Very, very blue. Gavin doesn’t know what that means, other than _‘you’re fucked’_.

He followed the thread again, no matter how long it seemed to go. It seemed like the thread was never going to end, which was the usual, really tiring part of his dreams. Gavin felt like giving up. He tried to force his eyes to open in real life just so he could get out of this dream. That was a trick he yet didn’t know how to master.

Gavin covered his eyes with his hands, tried to bite down onto his tongue, even hit himself a few times. Wake up. Wake up. He wanted to wake up.

 

 

_Gavin._

 

 

He let his arms fall down and saw … fucking tin can. Stupid Connor with his stupid face.

The android just stood there with that weird smile on his face that he wore quite a lot around Gavin. He was … oh lord, Gavin wasn’t going to look down any further. Too much for him to see. Not like there was anything to see - Did androids have private parts?

Connor lifted his left hand, showing his little finger that had the thread tied around it. Gavin repeated the action with his right hand - and before he could even realize, he had grabbed tightly onto Connor’s hand.

The thread turned wildly purple.

  
  


Gavin woke up in the middle of the night, weirdly sweaty and feeling a bit weak. He sat up and rubbed his face a little before deciding he had enough time to get up, get something to drink, shower really fast and go back to bed to get one more hour of sleep before work.


	3. Chapter 3

The closer Halloween got, the more decorations the damn office got. And by decorations, they meant a pumpkin filled with candy was placed in the coffee break room and some bats were hanging on the walls. People were talking about having an office party, just for fun - Not everyone could join because the law never slept, but whoever was able to could join. No dress up, in case a call comes and you had to make a run for it to catch some criminals. At the end, big plans for a party turned small and almost pathetic.

Gavin has always liked Halloween, mostly because of the weather. When he was a kid, colorful leaves colored the ground, puddles could be stepped on and the temperature was just perfect. Cold enough to wear a jacket, but not so cold that no amount of clothing could keep you warm. He also liked the color orange, and the flavor too. He also liked that every shop went crazy during this time of year. Everything tasted like pumpkins, everything was either orange or black. Everything was spooky.

He did like Halloween, but didn’t like costumes himself. He was glad no one in the office was insisting they all should dress up. And it seemed like everyone here was too old to even bother putting on a hat to fit the theme. The only one who was even a little bit dressed up was Chris who had a pin with a dancing skeleton on it, but that was about it.

Someone had brought their own radio in to play ‘scary music’ to fit in the mood. However, Fowler, the big boss himself, didn’t want any music to be playing too long so he set up a rule - Music can be playing only for a few hours, not the whole day. Nobody really cared since the music did kinda bother their working speed. Besides, the playlist had only a few songs that could be counted as ‘Halloween’ themed - The rest were calm, kind of romantic tunes with a singer’s voice so deep that it was maybe a little creepy. Gavin could make a better playlist in his dreams.

So Halloween was nearing. And Gavin was stuck at work because he didn’t have kids to go trick-or-treating with. He’d probably steal the candy offered in the office for himself since everyone seemed too polite to take more than two pieces of candy from that pumpkin. Hey, it's free candy. Gavin loved free shit.

It was a bit sad Connor couldn’t eat any candy. Fucker probably couldn’t taste anything. Tin can would never know how amazing some things taste ...

 

Wait, why is he thinking about Connor?

 

 

 

\--

  
  
  
  


Days passed. Halloween came closer. For some reason, Gavin was looking forward to it. When the day finally hit, he felt happier than ever. All the Halloween candies were gonna be on sale tomorrow, so he would have to go shopping. He just wanted something sweet to help him forget about those weird dreams he’s been having.

Halloween was busy time for cops. Some went on patrol because the kids would be making a mess and someone had to make sure no one was having too much fun. And the few lucky who got to work at the office got to enjoy the lamest party of the history.

The only thing that had changed in the office was the mood lightning, which was the same lightning as before expect some lights were turned off so the room was dimmer. The radio was playing the last of the actual Halloween songs and the place had been covered in a few more decorations. The coffee break room, tiny room as it already was, had been turned into the ‘party place’. There were snacks and some kind of green juice that tasted horrible. The tables had been pushed closer to the walls and someone had put on a few candles. Very romantic, and it actually looked really nice if you were trying to entertain a group of 15-year-old's.

Gavin, obviously, spend more time in the break room than actually working. For the first time Fowler wasn’t even yelling about it. He was taking a bite of a muffin that was baked to look like a ghost with some dark stuff inside of it that made Fowler squint his eyebrows together. So, Fowler was too busy eating to start yelling at his workers to get shit done. Two other officers were also there that Gavin didn’t want to talk to, and Connor was working because he can’t enjoy Halloween treats. A fun party.

“This muffin tastes horrible”, Fowler commented. That was probably the nicest thing Fowler has ever said to Gavin. “Whenever Halloween comes around, all the candy starts to taste terrible.”

“That’s because someone focused more on making your muffin look like a ghost instead of making it taste good”, Gavin analyzed. He took one plastic cup filled with that green stuff and took a sip. It’s just soda. It's way too sugary so it must have been cheap to get.

“That does make sense. I’m glad you’re our detective”, Fowler said and took another bite. Gavin took that as a joke.

The two other people who had been having a conversation by the damn radio left the room and seemed to walk out of the building, most likely going for a cigarette break just to avoid work. Fowler took that as a sign to start leaving, too. Not too many people wanted to be alone with Gavin, so they just left him alone.

“I’m gonna have to work on something. You get back to work, too”, Fowler said before slowly stomping away with his muffin.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Fowler stopped by his fish tank office, taking something with him before leaving somewhere far away where Gavin’s interest didn’t reach.

No way was he gonna work now when no one was spying on him. He was gonna just stand here, drink away all this cheap soda, eat whatever snacks he could get and listen to this stupid playlist that was boring him to death.

And maybe he could stare at Connor, too. Just a little.

 

Gavin wasn’t sure why he wanted to look at Connor. It was probably because of the dreams he has had. Damn Connor has been in his dreams lately, and it was bothering him so much. All of his thoughts were a damn mess now, and he was questioning himself all the time.

Gavin didn’t know what he was supposed to feel like.

 

He decided to grab some candy and walked over to the round table near the corner and took his place there. No chairs around because apparently standing was healthy, and it was good to stretch your legs a little bit after hours of sitting. Gavin’s legs were feeling mighty tired, though. But he was too tired to go and get a chair. The struggles of life.

He unwrapped one candy, then swallowed it. It tasted tart, too sugary. Made to make you squint your eyebrows together and make funny faces. Gavin could handle it, though. He liked 'strong stuff'.

It was getting darker outside. If he listened very carefully, he … couldn’t hear the kids outside the station, patrolling the neighborhood to get as much candy as possible. All he could hear was the haunting music and Connor typing away on his computer. He leaned closer to a candle, colored red, and blew some air out. The fire flickered, almost disappeared, but then it came back to live. Gavin blew out some air again.

“Happy Halloween”, Connor said, and Gavin swore he almost got a heart attack. He quickly straightened himself and stepped away from the table, away from the fire so he wouldn’t accidentally knock it over.

“Jesus fuck!” Gavin spat out. “Don’t creep up on me like that.”

“I thought scaring others was the point of this holiday”, Connor said. Gavin swore he could hear a cocky tone in his voice. 

Connor was standing so far away from him - well, maybe six steps away -, yet it felt like the damn android was invading his personal space. That’s when Gavin realized why his heart was going crazy. No one was around. And some stupid ass song was playing. And there were candles.

This was weird.

“These … candies are real good. Too bad you can’t eat them”, Gavin said and started opening another candy. Connor watched him curiously and started walking closer, his hands tied behind his back. Gavin was just about to put the candy in his mouth when he froze. Why the fuck did Connor always come and stand so close?

“May I taste it?” he asked. An android wanted a taste of a candy he could not eat. Gavin just blinked, before deciding why the fuck not. He was curious to see what would happen.

“Sure.”

Connor opened his mouth and closed his eyes. And waited. Oh. He wanted Gavin to put the candy into his mouth.

This was _fucking_ weird.

Gavin swallowed and lifted his hand, and then gently moved his fingers inside Connor’s mouth. He placed the candy on top of his tongue and then quickly moved his hand away. A tip of his finger accidentally poked against his tongue, only for a less of a second, and it still made Gavin’s heart jump. All kinds of weird thoughts came into his head when he saw Connor like this, eyes closed and mouth open ... Eugh, stop it.

Connor closed his mouth and seemed to roll the candy around inside his mouth. He hummed. “It’s sour”, he commented.

“Oh. Damn. Yeah, it is”, Gavin chuckled. He watched carefully as the android moved the candy around in his mouth, tasting it …  And then Connor walked to the nearest trash can and spit it out.

“What the fuck?” Gavin spat out.

“You said it yourself. Androids can’t eat. But we can taste”, Connor said as he looked at him. And the damn thing stick out his tongue like a child. The middle of his tongue had turned a little blue from the candy. “It tasted good.”

“Would have tasted even better from the inside”, Gavin muttered as he started unwrapping another candy. He was going to create a pile of trash on the table, which would be a fire hazard. Right now, burning the station down sounded much more fun than talking to this android.

Connor tilted his head to the side a little. “Alright. Next time, I’ll bite it.”

“And then just spit it out again? Fuck no”, Gavin chuckled.

“Then you can eat it.”

“Eat the candy that’s already been in your mouth?” Gavin raised his eyebrow. Connor nodded to that, and at that point Gavin probably died from the inside. Nasty stuff. This android was an idiot.

 

Connor pressed his elbow against the table and leaned his weight against it. That was probably the most relaxed he’s ever been in front of Gavin’s eyes. Connor reached for the small pile of candy on the table - not even asking for a permission to take Gavin’s sweets -, and instead of eating one he started rolling it around his fingers.

“Would you like to go out sometime?”

“What?” Gavin was abashed, completely in fucking shock after hearing that question. Connor rolled the candy over his finger like it was his coin before throwing it over to his other hand, catching it between his two fingers.

“I said, would you like to go out sometime?” Connor repeated his question. His eyes met with Gavin’s, and never averted away as he slowly unwrapped the candy. 

Gavin was starting to sweat.

He wasn’t fully functioning for a moment, but when he finally did mumble something out of his mouth that made no sense, someone came in storming to the break room. It was Chris Miller, looking like he had run a marathon.

“You two. Go in patrol for me. Please”, he panted out, leaning against the counter filled with all the snacks he had no interest in. The drinks did catch his eye, and Chris downed one cup of soda down his throat before gasping violently for air.

“Is everything alright?” Connor asked. He placed the candy he had unwrapped back onto the colorful paper and closed it shut before putting the sweet into his pocket.

“My kid ate too much damn candy, and my wife ain’t home. I need to go and check on him, but need someone to drive around the neighborhood for me”, Chris continued. He grabbed another cup, drank half of the drink, then said 'please' before finishing the second cup.

Gavin swallowed and licked his lips, then shook his head a little to get himself back to the real world. “I’m sure one neighborhood is gonna be fine if no one checks on it for a while.”

“No, no”, Chris mumbled. “I ain’t taking any risks. Just drive around a little and then park somewhere in case some kids start doing pranks. It's easy and chill, and it will only take a minute.”

  
  


 

Connor refused to say ‘no’ to a new task. And he also refused to let Gavin just stay and not work, once again.

And here he was, helping an old lady clean her house from toilet paper. A classic joke Gavin Reed loved doing as a kid himself, but now he understood why it was a pain in the ass. He had to climb to a damn tree to get some of the toilet paper out of the branches. Kids can throw much higher than he ever could.

Fuck Chris and his kid who already ate half the candy he got tonight and got sick from it. Fuck Connor for forcing him to go on a boring patrol. Nothing would happen, it’s damn Halloween in Detroit, no one is going full Michael Myers tonight.  And yet Connor insisted they drove around the neighborhoods Chris was supposed to look out for at least for an hour before they would get some food and just park somewhere with the radio open if urgent help was needed somewhere. What a fun plan for the night. At the station, Gavin could be playing free online games or beating his meat in the bathroom, but now he had to actually work. Great, fucking great.

 

 

Almost two hours ago, he was alone in the break room, just enjoying his free time while he could. And right now he was parked in some corner of the street, drinking up soda he got from the only fast food place that was still open. It was damn dark outside. Only the big kids, aka the young teenagers who had the permission to stay out longer than their little siblings, were still walking on the street wearing cheap costumes they wore only to get access to free candy. Gavin had a sudden need for Halloween candy, and he felt bad for leaving the candy he had taken on the break room table. At least he got food to fill up his stomach. He was hungry after cleaning that house. And a little sore, too.

Sitting in the car in complete silence had its good and bad parts. The good part was that Gavin got to be alone with his thoughts. The bad part was that Gavin got to be alone with his thoughts.

Connor’s question kept repeating itself in his head over and over again.  _ ‘Would you like to go out sometime?’ _ Like, as a date-date or couple of friends just hanging out? Maybe that was a question Gavin had to ask if he ever had the courage to open his mouth. But he didn’t. His mind was making him almost paranoid.

He didn’t mind hanging out with Connor as a friend. Now that Gavin thought about it, he didn’t know much about the android. He didn’t know if Connor had any interesting characteristics in him. Maybe he had a pet, or a hobby, or whatever the fuck. He didn’t mind getting to know Connor better. Who knows. Androids could be cool.

Maybe an android that was destined to be his partner could be cool.

That was the part that made Gavin feel weird. Him and Connor? Really? They didn’t fit together, not at all. And Gavin wasn’t gay. Nope. Totally not gay.

 

“It seems like most of the trick-or-treaters have went home”, Connor commented, making Gavin jump a little on his seat. “Maybe soon we can go back to the station.”

“Well, that’s wonderful”, Gavin muttered from under his breath. He slurped the last of his soda and then tossed it to the backseat. It’s his car, his rules.

There was silence for a moment which was probably the most awkward minute or so of Gavin’s life, until Connor decided to make the first move. And his move was to reach into his pocket and pull out the candy he had opened up before. He unwrapped it again and this time put the candy into his mouth.

“You’re not spitting it out”, Gavin said. 

“Then what should I do with it?” Connor said, before rolling the candy to the other side of his cheek. He wasn’t chewing. Gavin shrugged. “You’re the big android detective over here. Figure it out yourself.”

A few seconds pass. Gavin can almost hear how the candy clacks against Connor’s teeth. The silence between them was fucking deafening, and the only thing Gavin could hear was his own thoughts that are getting too heated, and he can’t understand why it’s even happening because Gavin is sure, kind of sure, that he doesn’t see Connor in that light --

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

When Gavin turned his head to look at his coworker, Connor had turned most of his body to face him. And he had leaned a little closer, too. Connor had a serious, strict look over his face, and Gavin wasn’t sure what to make of it. So he just blinked strongly and said: “Yeah. I trust you ... I guess.”

Probably a thing he shouldn’t have said.

“Open your mouth”, Connor said. His voice has turned a little quieter. He leaned even closer. Gavin was pretty damn lost so he just did as told and parted his lips, just a little.

Then Connor no longer moved slowly. He came towards him almost at crashing speed and pressed their lips together. A damn kiss. Gavin didn’t even have the time to answer it, when he could feel something enter his mouth. It was Connor’s tongue pushing that damn candy over to him. And when Gavin had taken the candy save into his own mouth, wrapped his own tongue around it, Connor pulled back like that had been the most casual thing to do.

Gavin was frozen shut. The candy in his mouth almost fell out if his mouth hadn’t automatically closed. 

That was a kiss. A fucking kiss.

Everything just exploded inside of him, then clicked back together. And then came all the questions, the panicking, the confusion .. and finally, acceptance.

He bit down onto the candy, destroyed it until he could swallow it and then licked his lips when his mouth was empty.  “Do that again”, Gavin’s voice had dropped quiet. Connor just blinked at him, then started searching his pockets.

“I don’t have any candy left”, he said. “Do you?”

Gavin rolled his eyes and groaned loudly. “No, not that part! Just -- Come here.”

 

Gavin isn’t sure why he wanted to do it. But when his heart was beating this fast, he was either going to be stiff as a stone or unable to control his movements. And right now he was the latter one. His hand moved on its own behind Connor’s head and pulled him back in, their lips crashing together in a heated embrace. He could feel how Connor was first hesitating, confused as hell probably, but then he seemed to relax - Could androids relax? 

Well, it didn’t matter if they could or not. Connor was answering his kiss, and it wasn’t slow at all. In fact, the android was as hungry as Gavin, mimicking his movements, learning how to do this. Gavin wondered if this was Connor’s first kiss.

His fingers played with Connor’s hair, while his other hand moved to cup the android’s cheek. His thumb stroked over Connor's sharp cheekbone before his hand fell lower over to the side of his neck. Connor moved his hands too as he deepened the kiss. One hand slid down Gavin’s body and landed on his thigh, rubbing it. Suddenly everything was just burning hot. Gavin’s heart was about to explode through his chest, his hands became slightly shaky and the need to kiss the hell out of this android grew stronger. And he --

Oh jesus. Gavin was already getting too excited, and they had been kissing each other for what, one minute?

But he just wanted  _more._ He couldn't explain it. It felt like ... the string. The damn string was pulling him towards Connor, wrapping around both of their bodies so it was impossible to pull back anymore. It was insane. Gavin pushed his tongue inside the android's mouth and moaned when he could feel Connor's tongue dance against his ...

His eyes flew open.

Wait, why are they doing this again?

 

Gavin pushed the android away from him pretty roughly and returned to his seat. Jesus, he had been almost climbing over to Connor’s lap during that. Gavin coughed like some idiot, inhaled some air and started up the car like nothing had happened.

“Gavin”, Connor called out for him. He sounded confused, and maybe a little worried.

“Nothing happened”, Gavin said back to him coldly. He hit the pedal to the medal and started driving over to the station. Connor didn’t even try to fight about it and stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, his fingers fidgeting strongly like his hands were having a damn stroke. Gavin knew the next days at work were gonna be awkward after this. But right now he didn't care about that. He only cared about driving back to the station, dropping Connor there and then just escaping over to his own apartment.

 

The thread was very visible between them, colored strongly purple. Gavin didn’t understand why it’s fucking purple and not red. He hated it.

He also hated that apparently he did feel something towards this android. Why else would he be blushing?


	4. Chapter 4

Connor had tasted good.

It’s funny, because androids don’t really taste like anything. Gavin probably tasted like the spicy meal he had a few minutes before the actual kiss. But androids never put anything into their mouths, and they were made of plastic or whatever, so they didn’t really have their original taste. But Connor did. And it was so new that Gavin could not explain what he tasted like. It was intoxicating. He wanted more of it. He regretted for ending the kiss so soon and yet … He didn’t want to get too deep into this.

Now, kissing Connor out of everyone came as a surprise. Sure, he was his destined lover. But Connor was an android, a coworker he didn’t even get along with. And all that was so … sudden. The need to kiss him had rushed over Gavin and taken full control of him. It all happened so fast. How long has he secretly wanted to do that?

Gavin didn’t know shit. But he sure as hell did know that the next few days at work were going to be as awkward as they could be.

 

Connor was, surprisingly enough, clever enough to give Gavin some space. Driving back to the station on Halloween night to dump Connor there without a word had been a big sign of _‘leave me alone, I need to_ _think’_. So, the next days at work were quiet as the two of them avoided each other. Just like Gavin wanted it so he could for real think about ... life and stuff.

Avoiding the android did give Gavin enough time to think. And at the end, he ended up blaming Connor for his own actions. Connor had kissed him first with that stupid candy trick of his. That’s the only reason Gavin wanted to kiss him. He was just curious. That doesn't mean anything. Yeah, that’s it. Nothing serious had actually happened. Yeah.

From now on, Gavin would just continue life as before. Ignoring the thread, avoiding Connor and now pretending the kiss never even happened.

 

But life had other plans for him.

  


\---

  


“There’s been a break-in in Brock Avenue. Miss Nicklin came home to find her apartment trashed and noticed a large amount of money missing. Her daughter, Emily Nicklin who has just turned 21 also appears to be missing. I want you two to go and check the scene, and try to find Emily as soon as possible before this shit goes worse.”

 

‘You two’ referred to Gavin Reed and Connor, who didn’t work together that often. Expect now. Great.

Gavin wanted to complain that this wasn’t a ‘homicide’ case, but he knew that even in a city like Detroit there was no murder to solve every day. He was used to getting cases that had the possibility to turn very dark, so this case wasn't anything new - It was just boring. Gavin also wanted to complain about having to do this task with fucking Connor out of all the people, but decided to keep his mouth shut. Fowler seemed like he was done dealing with his usual shit.

Connor didn’t seem bothered by the case at all. He went straight to the questions like a good detective would. “Any possibility the father has stepped into the picture?” he asked.

“No, the father passed away two years ago, so it isn’t possible he has anything to do with this”, Jeffrey Fowler informed him. “That’s why I’m asking you two to go to the crime scene and to try find any clues on what happened. Emily Nicklin has to be found before it’s far too late. The mother says she's been acting oddly lately.”

“We’ll head to the scene right away”, Connor said. He turned around and headed out, going to get his jacket. Gavin just sighed and went after him without a word.

 

 

They didn’t talk as they drove over to Brock Avenue and parked in front of the house that was still barely standing. The place was old, the grass was way too tall, the paint was dripping off the walls and the windows looked dusty. There was a dog house at the front, but it looked abandoned. Two other cops had pulled up by the road, one of them appearing to leave already, most likely going on an patrol to see if they see any sign of Emily Nicklin. As Gavin got out of his car, he could see two other cops interviewing the mother through the window. Gavin knew he and Connor would be bombarding the woman with more questions soon.

 

He and Connor still avoided talking to each other as they checked the crime scene thoroughly. Indeed, the place was bit of a mess, but it could be much worse. Drawers had been pulled open and emptied everywhere, things had been knocked over, some vase had shattered on the ground and photos had been ripped apart. The money savings that apparently had been inside a little box were gone obviously, and the box had been left open on top of the table. It seemed like who ever took the money didn't bother keep that fact hidden. They wanted to know they had been here, or then they weren't just careful enough to not make a mess.

No sign of entry, no broken windows.

Gavin questioned the lady while Connor checked for fingerprints and analyzed the crime scene in order to figure out what exactly happened here. Miss Nicklin was in tears, sad that her only child was now missing and ... then she was, for some reason, bringing up her dead husband. Well, not the first time Gavin has seen someone who is emotionally upset. The only clue Gavin got out of her was the fact that she and her daughter had been fighting a lot lately. Well, teenage rebellion, right?

Gavin decided to leave the interviewing for later when the woman wasn’t so upset, and decided to go and join Connor. He found the android in Emily’s bedroom, knelt down and inspecting … something. All Gavin could see was his back. Connor's hair looked nice from the back.

“Found anything?” Gavin asked, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. Connor stood up and turned to face him, giving a strong nod.

“I did find something rather interesting”, he said. “Emily’s fingerprints are all over the crime scene.”

“Yeah, duh. She lives here”, Gavin chuckled out. Connor rolled his eyes and chuckled with him. “What I meant is that if she was kidnapped, a human didn’t do it.”

Gavin raised his eyebrows in surprise. “I thought humans and androids lived in peace already.”

“That is incorrect. I thought you, out of all people, would know that not everyone is comfortable with androids yet”, Connor said. He gave Gavin a cold look before turning his back to the human again. Was Connor fucking pouting at him, or what? Connor was acting like a child for the first time, and even if Gavin wanted to fight and ask why the android was such an ass today, he just shrugged it off. It was pretty amusing to see a hint of anger in Connor, anyway.

“Alright, so maybe an android kidnapped her. Very possible”, Gavin muttered out while Connor went through Emily’s stuff. “But what if Emily Nicklin left on her own?”

That caught Connor’s attention. He dropped whatever he had in his hand and turned to face the detective. “Elaborate.”

“Well, like you said, there are no strange fingerprints in the house. And Emily is already 21, and still living with her mom. What I’m saying is that she probably took off on her own.”

Connor nodded as agreement. “But why is the house a mess? And why are the money gone?”

Gavin ran his tongue over his bottom lip. “Maybe she needed that money to start on her own.”

Things seemed to click together in Connor’s head after that. “Brilliant work, detective Reed”, he said before he turned around and opened the laptop that laid on the desk. They had no time to figure out Emily’s password - Connor hacked right through that weak barrier of security. The first thing Connor checked was the history, and there he got exactly what he got. Gavin tried to not giggle from the other websites Emily had visited when she had been feeling lonely.

“See this?” Connor said, pointing at the screen. “She has bought … two plane tickets.”

“Doesn’t matter how many. When is the flight leaving?” Gavin asked. A few clicks and they got their answer.

In less than two hours.

 

\--

 

Three police cars pulled up to the nearest airport, but by that time the flight was most likely taking in passengers already. Both Connor and Gavin started running like someone was chasing after them, jumping through security with their badges out and pushing through the crowd. Not the right protocol, but the plane was just about to take off, and they had to stop it leaving as soon as possible.

With the help of the other officers, the flight was postponed and Connor and Gavin forced their way inside the plane. They were just in time to still be able to get inside the plane. By then, Gavin was covered in sweat and completely out of breath, so he let Connor take control of the situation.

Connor entered the plane and started walking through the plane, scanning every passenger he passed until he found Emily Nicklin, seated next to an android. Her face had turned pale when she realized she had been caught already. Gavin watched from the distance as Connor talked to the girl, calming her down and promising she was going to be alright. And after some crying, Emily Nicklin gave up and agreed to leave with the detectives.

“No, wait!” Emily suddenly turned around.

“My … android friend should … come with us.”

 

\--

 

Emily Nicklin had calmed down once she sat down in the interrogation room. Her hands were trembling, and whenever she talked tears were coming out of her eyes. She confessed everything without even being asked to. She looked exhausted, defeated. She looked disappointed.

“I tried to make it look like someone had kidnapped me. I didn’t want my mom to know I was leaving because of her”, she said, wiping her hands over her reddish cheeks.

“‘Because of her’?” Connor repeated her words. He was leaning against the desk, trying to appear as calm and relaxed as possible. Gavin had taken the chair for himself because his feet were aching.

Emily swallowed strongly, then sobbed violently. Connor offered more tissues. “My mom doesn’t like androids. So, if she would know I’m … I’m … in love with one, she would kick me out of the house, anyway”, the girl cried out.

Gavin’s eyes widened.

“Ah. Two lovers just trying to be happy, I see”, Connor said quietly, like it was something he had seen before. He gave Gavin a quick look before turning his face towards the young woman again. “Emily, I can assure you that you don’t have to live with your mother anymore if you don’t wish to. But there will be some consequences for your actions. You did steal.”

“I know.”

“We will also have to question your friend.”

“I know.”

Emily seemed to turn into a more sobbing mess, so Connor calmed her down and promised that everything was going to be alright. No one was going to be arrested tonight. Miss Nicklin was coming over to the station and she and Emily would have to have a talk about what had happened. Connor was also working with trying to return the plane tickets and get the money back.

“I’ll go and talk to your friend. Gavin, keep an eye on her, alright?” Connor asked before leaving the room.

 

First, Gavin didn’t know what to really say. Not because the girl was crying and obviously shaken of the events, but because she was in love with an android. Gavin had never met anyone like her - like himself - before.

He waited patiently for Emily to stop crying before he came a little closer with his chair. “This android friend of yours … What’s her name?”

“Zoey”, she answered.

“Lovely name”, Gavin commented. “So, you like her?”

Emily seemed a little uncomfortable with the question, but after swallowing something heavy down her throat, she exhaled and tried to relax. “We’ve been dating for over a year now. My mom doesn’t know because … she wouldn’t accept it.”

“Your mom doesn’t like androids?” Gavin asked, earning a nod in return.

“My mom also talks about me getting a boyfriend and everything, so I guess … me dating a female android will come as a shock”. Emily let out a little laughter, which made Gavin smile a little, too.

Then, Gavin became troubled. He couldn’t help but wonder about Emily’s red string. She was still so young. Maybe she haven’t met her destined lover yet? Or maybe she has, but whatever reason decided not to engage with them. Whatever it was, the curiosity was killing Gavin.

Maybe he had found someone he could relate to.

“Uh, what about your … ?” Gavin pointed at the girl’s hand, and it was obvious what he was talking about. Emily swallowed again and ran her fingertips over her knuckles, then over her little finger.

“My destined lover?” she chuckled. “Yeah. That’s Zoey.”

 

Gavin’s face turned pale.

His heart skipped a beat.

He suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe.

No, the opposite.

 

He finally felt like he could  _breathe._

 

“I don’t know how it’s possible”, Emily said. Her eyes were turning a little red again. “All my life, I’ve been waiting to meet them, and then one day .... I met Zoey. And she’s an android!”

Gavin isn’t able to answer, so he just stared and listened. He listened very carefully.

“I haven’t told anyone. It just feels wrong. It’s not supposed to be possible, right?” Emily wiped her eyes again, then tried to steady her breath. When Gavin wasn’t giving an answer, she looked up at him and swallowed. “Am I abnormal?”

“No”, Gavin said strictly. No, she wasn’t abnormal. Gavin thought he was abnormal, a weirdo, God’s mistake. But that was when he thought no one else was like him.

Carefully, Gavin reached to hold onto Emily’s hand, his thumb stroking over the back of her palm. “You’re not abnormal. There are others like you.”

“Really?” Emily said, not too convinced. “There are other humans who are destined to be with an android? Like who?”

Gavin swallowed strongly.

“Like … me.”

 

\---

 

When miss Nicklin came to the station, she was informed of the situation before she was allowed to see her own daughter and her girlfriend, Zoey. Gavin watched from afar as the mother hugged her child, and then with tear-filled eyes told her that everything was forgiven. Then, miss Nicklin took a deep breath, looked at the android and then offered to shake their hand. Gavin smiled. He hoped he wouldn't have to deal with this case any longer than he already has. 

Gavin Reed wasn’t sure why he gave Emily Nicklin his personal contact information. He wasn’t a therapist, or a doctor, or a specialist in android/human relationships. He was literally nothing. But he and Emily were alike, and the poor girl needed someone to open up to. Maybe Gavin needed to open up to someone, too.

 

It had been a long day. After dealing with that mess, he was ready to go home and spend the rest of the day laying on the couch. Sounded like a plan. Gavin took all his belongings, clocked out and left the station quietly, and as fast as possible.

Apparently he wasn’t fast enough, because when he was by his car, someone came after him. And he knew it was Connor just from his damn footsteps. Connor had a certain way of walking where he .. wait, no way Gavin has actually memorized the exact way the android walked. What a waste of space in his mind. Gavin took a deep breath before he turned around. As expected, there he was. Fucking plastic can just staring at him. Awkwardness took over them immediately, or at least over Gavin.

 

_Don’t say anything, don’t say anything, just wave and then get into your car and go go go go go go_

 

Yet, Gavin couldn’t make himself move.

“Are you busy?” Connor asked. His hands were turned into fists. He looked serious. Almost threatening.

“No”, Gavin said for some reason. Right after he had opened his mouth, he wished he would have said he indeed was busy, but well, too late now.

Connor blinked. “Could we talk?”

 _‘No, we could not’,_ Gavin wanted to say. He knew what the conversation was going to be about, and he was not in the mood for it. But he couldn’t bring himself to say ‘no’. He couldn't make himself run anymore. “Get in the car”, Gavin said before getting in himself. Connor obeyed him, took a seat in the passenger seat and then the two of them were on their way towards … somewhere. Gavin didn’t know.

 

He ended up driving a little in circles because he didn’t know where the hell he should go. Connor seemed to stay quiet until Gavin could find them a place to stop to - Apparently, the subject of the conversation was so serious you shouldn't be driving while having it. Gavin ended up stopping his car next to a park and a bridge - a place he and Hank Anderson went to sometimes when they were drunk as hell. But that was back in the day. The park, and the whole street with it, seemed empty as hell and it wasn’t even that late yet. But it was dark, and the park was abandoned already because there were better parks for kids to play in. This park was boring as hell.

“The red thread is an interesting thing”, Connor started. Gavin tried to relax against his seat and laid his other hand over his thigh, fingernails poking against his jeans so hard they almost went through. His other hand kept holding onto the wheel.

“You would first think the thread is a chain. You are, after all, destined to be with someone. It feels like you don’t have a choice, doesn’t it?” Connor turned to face his coworker. Gavin kept staring forward, inspecting the silent night around them.

“I guess so”, he muttered quietly.

Connor shifted in his seat. “But the thread never makes a mistake. You will, eventually, really fall in love with your destined partner. And the world goes on.”

Gavin swallowed the heavy lump down his throat. He didn’t like this. He would jump out of the car and make a run for it if the car wasn’t his own. Now he was stuck here, heart beating so fast it hurt and his hands starting to sweat.

 

“After the android revolution, deviants have started seeing their own thread.”

 

What?

 

Gavin finally dared to look at the android, but he didn’t meet Connor’s eyes. Connor was looking down at his hand, playing with his little finger. Gavin swallowed again, then tried to wet his mouth. His throat felt dry. He felt like speaking would hurt him.

“Androids have destined partners?” he asked. Connor nodded.

“It’s unclear how it’s possible. But not even humans know why they have it. I guess world just has a plan for everyone”, Connor rambled on, and on, and on, avoiding to say what he actually wanted to say. Gavin felt like he was going to soon pass out.

Gavin took a deep breath before he opened his mouth. “That girl today … told me she and that android were meant to be together.”

“An android and a human connected by the red thread?” Connor said. He didn’t sound surprised, but he had tried to. At this point, Gavin could see right through him. “How interesting.”

Gavin tilted his head back and sighed strongly. He didn’t have the strength to just tell Connor he has seen his own thread go to him for three years now. He just couldn’t. So, instead he asked: “Do you see your own thread?”

Connor smiled a little. “Yes.”

Their eyes finally met each other, and Gavin could feel chills run up his spine when Connor said his next words.

 

“My thread leads me to you, detective Reed.”

 

Gavin was going to fucking faint if he looked at this android again. He turned his head away, grabbed onto the wheel with both of his hands and tried to fucking breathe. He swore his heart was going to burst at this rate, and he had a weird sick feeling in his stomach. Despite being so damn nervous, Gavin forced himself to talk. He had to say something. He hasn't said anything in three years.

“How long have you known?”

“Ever since I deviated”, Connor answered. Connor has known about the string almost as long as Gavin has. That knowledge made his toes curl wildly.

“Why didn’t you say anything about it?” Gavin asked, looking down at his own legs. He didn’t really have the right to ask that - He hadn’t said anything about the red thread either. He had kept it a secret, ignored it. Connor might have just followed his lead.

“You seemed afraid of it”, the android said back to him, keeping his eyes on the detective. “And you seemed to dislike me. I wanted to wait and get to know you better before making any moves.”

Gavin chuckled. “Well, we still aren’t the best of friends, now are we?”

Connor just shook his head. “If I am honest, it’s sometimes hard to hold myself back.”

Gavin blushed so wildly he could feel his cheeks literally grow warmer. He looked out of the window again, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel as he caught his breath again. No crime scene had never made Gavin feel this damn nervous.

The android detective noticed how obviously _frightened_ Gavin was, so he gave him a few seconds to collect his thoughts before he continued the conversation. “Gavin, times are changing. There are more and more people like you, people like _us_ \- humans and androids destined to be with each other”, he said quietly. “You don’t have to be afraid of it.”

“I’m not”, Gavin insisted.

Connor paused for a moment. “Are you ready for it?”

Gavin didn’t answer.

Connor gave him some time again. Seconds felt like hours between them. Connor waited patiently, until he could see Gavin’s body relax a little bit before he came a little closer, leaning towards Gavin.

“Are you ready, Gavin?”

Gavin knew what he meant by that question. And if he was honest, he wasn’t sure if he was ‘ready’. This was all so sudden. But, it had also been three years. Three years of him growing more comfortable with the thought of being with an android.Three years of … thinking about this.

“Gavin?”

Gavin nodded gently, then more strongly. “Yeah”, he said quietly. “I’m ready. I’m cool.”

It took him a while to get the courage to even look at Connor, but then he got all stupidly shy again when he saw the android smiling. His mouth was curved up from the edges just a tiny bit, and there was some kind of curiosity in his eyes that made Gavin’s toes curl. Connor seemed extremely happy, satisfied.  _Relieved._

“I’m ready, too”, the android said. “Would it be okay to kiss you again?”

This was the first time Connor was acting so impetuous, so damn eager and brave it was almost rude. Gavin chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. Suddenly all kinds of feelings were making him feel warm. He felt excited, like a school girl, for fucks sake. “Fucking android”, he smiled. He wanted to say a lot more than that, like how Connor was making him completely crazy right now, in both good and bad way. Maybe one day he won’t be such a pussy and will say what he thinks.

Gavin slowly turned to face the android who, apparently, never left his eyes off of him. “Yeah, you can … uh, do it again.”

 

Their second … no, third kiss was much, much gentler. Softer, tender, slower. It was the kind of kiss middle schoolers give to their crushes, plain and simple as hell. Gavin kinda liked it. Connor broke away after a few seconds and Gavin blinked his eyes opens. Well that was nice. Ended a little too soon for his liking, but who cared. It had made Gavin completely melt. He wondered if he felt something towards Connor since he was so damn jumpy right now.

For a moment, Gavin thought that was it. A simple kiss, then awkward chuckles, then maybe the two of them talking about this whole thing. But then Connor’s hands almost slammed against his cheeks and then he was kissing the man again, still enough for it to be gentle but much more stronger than last time. Gavin hummed against his lips and broke the kiss after a few seconds to catch air into his lungs.

“Jesus, this is so unlike you, Con”, Gavin panted out.

“Unlike me?” Connor raised an eyebrow at him. “You don’t know anything about me.”

That was correct. Yet Gavin wanted to fight about it.

“I know you like to be a smart ass”, he mumbled out. Connor giggled at that, and it was the sweetest damn sound Gavin had ever heard. Gavin hasn't really heard this android laugh before. Connor leaned in closer, giving a small kiss on his lips before smirking: “I guess we can now get to know each other better.”

That sounded like a good idea. Expect right now Gavin wanted to get to know Connor in a whole other way. Which was odd, new and weird, maybe a little rushed. But something - the damn thread - was tightening around his little finger, his whole body, pulling him towards this android.

He had heard about the way the thread affected you once you met your one true love. Gavin guessed that the feeling was just stronger now because he had been avoiding this moment for three years. Their fate was pulling them together, and hard.

“Yeah. I’d like to get to know ya”, Gavin’s voice had dropped low and quiet. He pressed his lips gently against Connor’s and just held them there, just feeling. It felt right. “Do you want to know me, too?”

“Yes”, Connor whispered against his lips. “I’d like to get to know you.”

Both of their mouths opened and smacked against each other hungrily before they were pulling back again, way too soon for their liking. Both of them wanted to just attack each other, but it was obvious they both were still trying to hold back and not make any rash decisions. Gavin swallowed heavily.

“You wanna … uh, go to the …”, Gavin tilted his head to the side gesturing at the backseat. He didn’t have enough bravery to finish his sentence, and luckily he was with an android who read him like an open book.

“If you are sure?”

“Yeah”, Gavin nodded strongly. “I’m … pretty sure.”

Gavin quickly looked down between his legs where he was getting way too excited already and then back up at the android. Connor just gently rolled his eyes and pulled back. He opened the front door and stepped out. “Well, then. I’ll meet you there.”

Connor then closed the door and moved to the backseat. Gavin was fast to get out, too, but then he stayed outside for a few long seconds. He looked around. It’s pretty dark, hopefully dark enough to keep them hidden. No one was around. At least for now. The danger of someone seeing them made his heart race even harder. Everything was just fucking insane. Gavin knew he should stop and first talk about this, sort it all out ...

But the thread was so visible, colored strongly purple. It was calling out to him, pulling him towards the car. It was desperate. Gavin was desperate.

He just wanted to be loved.

Gavin took in a deep breath before he moved to the backseat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! Love you! <3
> 
> Edit; Hey chapter 5 is on its way, but right now my body is in so much pain that writing is impossible. I'm trying to heal the best I can, but just letting you all know if it takes long for an update.  
> Edit 2; Chapter 5 is done, yay! It's gonna come soon, but rn I can't proof read it and fix it up because leg is hurting again. Don't worry, I am healing slowly but it still takes a lot of effort for me to do this


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to post this! This was supposed to have a date scene too but I didn't want to leave you guys waiting any longer.  
> In case anyone is curious, I was busy with being in a lot of pain and my portfolio lmao.

“You’re fucking nuts, Connor. We’re parked right next to a public park.”

“ _You_ suggested moving to the backseat, not me.”

 

They were sitting so close to each other that the side of their thighs were practically pressed against each other. Connor’s hand had laid on top of Gavin’s knee already, and Gavin had instead moved his own hand on top of his. Connor’s hand felt warm. Gavin’s own fingers were freezing because he got cold so damn easily. The backseat wasn't that much better than the front seat because it still felt like they didn't have enough room for anything. They needed a bed, that's what. But right now driving to his place was too hard of a task.

“Are you having second thoughts?” the android asked, blinking strongly. His brown eyes looked still bright even under the dark shadow that landed over Gavin’s car. Gavin swallowed, then ran his tongue over his bottom lip. “No”, he insisted. “Sex is, uh … the best way to get to know someone better.”

Connor shifted his hand and moved his fingers past Gavin’s, squeezing tightly. “So we’re really doing this?”

 

_This is bad. How do normal people do this?_

 

‘Normal people’ first go on a nice date and talk to each other before they go to this step. But maybe he and Connor have already had their dates. Maybe he and Connor are close enough to do this. Or maybe their love story doesn’t have to be right from some romance novel in order to be perfect.

Right now, Gavin really wanted to do this. And then after it, he could get to know Connor better if he didn't have a major freak out about things going too fast.

“I guess we are”, Gavin said. And then he leaned in, tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips against Connor’s neck. Thank God for this new jacket because the old one, the one from CyberLife, covered his pretty neck too much. This jacket didn't have such big stupid collars, so it gave perfect access to the android's neck. He gave a strong kiss against his neck, earning the softest little moan from Connor. Shivers ran down his spine from hearing that.

“What’s your favorite color?” Connor quietly asked.

“Huh?”

Gavin pulled back and stared at the android, who shrugged. “I thought casual conversation would calm our nerves.”

Androids didn’t have nerves. Or maybe they did. Wire nerves. Gavin just rolled his eyes before getting his mind back to the game. “I like blue. Like, dark blue”, Gavin said as he leaned back in, starting to mouth against the android’s neck again. This time Connor welcomed him in, his arms pulling Gavin closer.

“I like blue, too”, he said. “Purple is a nice color, too.”

Purple. Gavin pulled back a little to look down at their hands, and there it was. The thread was as visible as ever, so visible that it almost looked real, tangible. It was colored strongly purple, as it usually was. Gavin was curious as hell about it and wanted to mention it since Connor had all the information in his little head, but then Gavin decided to stay quiet. A conversation about the thread would lead to a conversation about the two of them, and that was too serious. Right now, Gavin would stick to small simple questions while still being able to roam his hands all over the android. Not like his mind could handle big questions right now.

“What’s your favorite animal?” Gavin’s lips were now attacking Connor’s neck, desperately trying to leave some kind of marks on his skin that didn’t even bruise. His hands slipped underneath Connor’s jacket and traveled up and down his back, touching him through his shirt.

“Dog”, Connor answered.

“What a boring answer”, Gavin chuckled against his neck. His hands started removing Connor’s jacket, and the android released another soft moan. Gavin has never seen him undressed.

“What’s yours?” Connor’s hand were over Gavin now, mirroring his movements by pulling Gavin’s jacket off. Gavin noticed one difference between them - he was rough and fast, Connor was gentle and so damn slow. He pulled back away from the android's neck after giving him a gentle bite.

“Capybara. They just look funny.”

Gavin moved his hands away from Connor and took of his own jacket - since Connor hadn't fully removed it, just teased about removing it -, and threw it on the front seat before pulling off the android’s jacket too. Once off, he dropped Connor's jacket on the dirty floor. Gavin knew he was mean. But Connor didn’t seem to notice, or maybe he chose to ignore it because he didn't feel like scolding Gavin for once. His hand slipped underneath Gavin’s shirt, and _woah,_ that made his skin crawl nicely. Nobody’s touch has made Gavin’s skin fucking shiver like this.

“Capybaras are the largest rodents of the world. Its close relatives are guinea pigs, for example”, Connor listed as it was his turn to lean in and blemish Gavin’s neck in little bruises. His hand traveled up to the man’s chest, his finger stroking in circles over Gavin’s nipple. He giggled as an answer.

“I didn’t ask for a fact check, but thanks.”

 

Connor pressed his hand flat against his chest and started pushing gently, guiding Gavin to lay down. But the backseat wasn’t that big so Gavin couldn’t fully lay down, so at the end the back of his head rested against the car door and one of his legs had to find its place on the floor. His back didn’t like this position too much, but he didn’t care about the aching when Connor moved himself between his legs and leaned down. Their lips crashed against each other, their tongues immediately stroking over each other in a drooly mess. The android’s hand started running up and down Gavin’s torso until it traveled down the middle and stopped to cup Gavin’s erection that almost broke the damn fly of his jeans. Gavin groaned against the kiss and bucked his hips against his hand, desperate for more contact.

“You remind me of a rodent, actually”, Connor suddenly mumbled against his lips.

“I thought we were … over the small talk part”, Gavin grinned, rolling his hips up to meet with the android’s hand. “Besides, we don’t have that much time. Anyone could come and find us here.”

Connor rubbed his hand down harder, his fingers feeling the shape of his erection. “Does that turn you on?”

Gavin bit his lip. “Jesus, and I thought you were a ‘Goody Two-shoes’ or something.”

“Androids have sexual tendencies, too. Although, lately I’ve --”

Gavin shut him up with a strong kiss on the lips. “Shut up”, he mumbled against his mouth. “Just shut up.”

 

And for once, Connor did shut up. Gavin swore the android just shrugged and kissed him back with burning fever, adapting to his every motion like he was learning how to do all of this. His hand ran down under Gavin's shirt, pulling the fabric up and revealing his skin to the slightly chilly air in the car. Gavin gasped wildly, his mind becoming a blurry mess and his heart exploding deep down his chest. And when Connor pulled back, he didn’t say a word. He understood that Gavin really wanted him to shut up. He wanted to be good for Gavin. So good that he started kissing down his body, focusing most of the kisses on his chest. Gavin kept his eyes on the android as he slowly dropped slower, trying to fit himself in the backseat somehow while his mouth traveled over to Gavin’s ribs, then his stomach that had grown a little rounder over the years. Connor seemed to like that soft part because he brushed his cheek against it like a cat.

Gavin slowly closed his eyes and just focused on breathing while Connor seemed to be focusing on his torso, pressing kisses, caressing, making sure it was okay to go forward. And when he did --

“Oh fuck”, Gavin quietly panted out when Connor’s hands found their way to his belt buckle. It clicked open, and then dead slowly the android pulled out Gavin’s cock, hard and needy already. Gavin smacked his hand over his mouth. This was nuts. It felt like a fucking wet dream of his.

“We can stop if this is too much”, Connor said.

“That’s something you say before my dick is out”, the detective spoke against his palm, his eyes glued down. It was a …. Jesus, it was a weird sight. The damn android was on his knees on the floor, his legs pressed tightly together because there was barely room for him there, and then Gavin almost laying on the backseat, one leg on the floor, one bend over the seat. And his hardening cock was right by Connor’s face. Gavin didn't think he would ever see Connor, or anyone else, like this. Not even a one night stand had felt this good, and they hadn't even started yet.

Connor giggled. “But is it alright to touch you?”

The android’s hands were rubbing his legs, his eyes half-lid, lips gently curved into a smile. This was the Connor Gavin had never seen before. It was hard to tell if this was the real Connor or some kind of an act he put on to mess with Gavin. Whichever it was, it made him fucking crazy. Stupid androids and their capabilities and shit.

Gavin nodded strongly. Fucking Christ, why did this feel like something he has been wanting for years?

 

Connor moved slowly, his eyes constantly looking up at Gavin as he stroked his tongue against his shaft, from the very bottom to the very tip. A damn tease. Gavin couldn’t even buck his hips up that well because Connor’s hands were wrapped around his legs, fingers piercing down against the meat of his thighs to keep them spread open. It felt unreal, it looked unreal. Gavin tilted his head back so hard it knocked against the window and fuck it hurt, but he couldn’t care. Not when Connor looked and acted like a damn porn star. Motherfucker has probably done some research on this, or something.

It barely felt like anything. Connor didn't seem to have saliva, or some kind of liquid to replace it. But his tongue felt ... a little hard if he was honest, yet weirdly fleshy. It didn't feel too bad when Connor circled it around the tip, spreading his pre-cum a little. Gavin could feel his muscles tighten everywhere in his body.

After only a minute of teasing with his tongue, Connor opened his mouth and swallowed him slowly, dipping his head lower and lower until all of Gavin was down his throat. Gavin shivered. This wasn’t real - it was too good to be real. But Connor felt  _real._ His throat felt oddly warm, oddly real, yet still so inhuman that it was impossible to explain. He felt like a damn fleshlight, that's what. Gavin held in his breath and focused all of his senses on the feeling.

Connor started moving his head. Up and down, up and down in a slow rhythm. Lips squeezing around his shaft, tongue stroking around it, a few moans vibrating against his flesh. Gavin let his mouth hang open as he tried to relax. But his whole body was burning. He felt tight all around, and that just increased how good it felt.

Gavin opened his eyes and looked down again. Connor looked absolutely fantastic as he sucked on him with those pretty brown eyes looking up at him. His mouth worked like magic, like he had been programmed to do this kind of thing. Connor knew exactly how tightly his lips should be wrapped around his shaft, and in what motion he should move to get Gavin going fast. Even his tongue was on the game, stroking quickly over his head whenever he moved his head up.

It was incredibly beautiful. Connor looked like an angel like this. It made Gavin smile. It made his chest feel warm and heavy and bubbly.

Why is the thread all tangled up around their bodies like it was a snake trying to kill its prey?

Gavin didn’t have time to care. Connor’s mouth felt too heavenly and he felt like he was high as shit. He moved his right hand over to Connor’s hair and just caressed it. Did all androids have such perfectly soft hair or was it just this one android? Gavin gently tugged at his hair, then caressed it again. Connor released a whine and started bobbing his head faster, almost slobbering over Gavin’s cock if the damn thing could just salivate.

“Connor, Connor”, Gavin panted out heavily. “I’m close. Close.”

Those words just made Connor move his head faster. His lips felt soft, his mouth somehow felt warm. His tongue action was amazing, so good that Gavin could barely follow its trail. In seconds Gavin was sweating and the windows were turning foggy and he was right at the edge. “Connor”, he quietly moaned out again. Connor shifted in his position, swinging one leg over the seat while keeping the other one on the floor. His grip on Gavin’s legs hardened as he dipped his head back down, sucking on him like there was no tomorrow.

Connor’s tongue stroked over the head whenever he pulled up, then his lips squeezed tighter together. Gavin couldn’t hold it back anymore. He gasped, held in his breath as he came, then released a long low moan that was definitely audible for anyone who was near their parked car. His chest rose high, his back bending just a little before he relaxed back down. Connor slowed down his movements, refusing to stop until Gavin was fully done spilling inside his mouth. Tears filled Gavin’s eyes, his leg kicked involuntarily against Connor’s shoulder blade, and then he cried out violently.

“Stop, stop, stop”, Gavin whispered repeatedly. “You’re killing me.”

 

Connor slowly pulled back and let Gavin’s softening cock fall down past his lips. He blinked, leaned down again and gave strong kisses against the tip before starting to climb back up onto the seat to sit down. Connor didn’t say anything as Gavin tucked himself into his pants and closed the belt buckle. He felt a little awkward, Gavin admitted. That's why he was dressing up fast. But at the same time this felt different compared to those times he has fucked someone he met at a bar.

“Was that alright?” he asked. Gavin chuckled and smiled widely. “Yeah, that was more than alright.”

“I’m glad.”

Gavin turned to look at Connor. And for some reason he smiled a little before he leaned closer. “Do you, uh, want me to … you know?”

Connor blinked strongly again before he got the hint. He gazed between his legs. “I’d like you to, yes. But it might be confusing.”

Gavin squinted his eyes together. “I think I know how to touch someone.”

Besides, the thread was pulling them closer together, literally. Now that they had already started, it was impossible to stop. So Gavin leaned in and kissed the android despite feeling nervous and doubtful, and then without wasting any time he moved his hand between the android’s legs and rubbed his hand down against his …

His … Nothing.

 

Gavin pulled back and just stared down between the android’s legs. Then he rubbed down harder. And harder, trying to feel. He doesn’t say anything, not even when Connor sighed and started opening his button and fly.

“I said it might be confusing for you”, Connor said as he lifted his bottom up and pulled his pants down below his knees, revealing an empty spot between his legs. There was nothing there, absolutely nothing. No dick, no cunt, no hole to finger, to sensitive spots to tease, nothing. It looked extremely weird, if Gavin was honest. But he wasn’t too surprised. He knew that not every android was build with such parts.

“Well, this might make things more … difficult”, Gavin finally said quietly.

“But it doesn’t make them impossible”, Connor insisted. “May I show you?”

Connor grabbed Gavin’s hand, his thumb caressing over his knuckles as he slowly guided his hand back over to his crotch. As Gavin’s palm cupped against his crotch area, he could see the skin peeling away, revealing the white hard surface underneath it. He swallowed. Gavin had seen the androids do that with their hands. He didn't really know what it meant.

“It’s alright, Gavin. You’re doing well”, Connor said with his LED spinning yellow. “Just rub your fingers down in any way you like.”

“Have you done this before?” Gavin managed to whisper out.

“I have”, Connor said. Interesting. So androids did masturbate. The thought made Gavin chuckle, for some reason. Connor continued: “I didn’t quite know what else to do when you were suddenly on my mind.”

This android was going to kill him.

 

Gavin swallowed strongly, then exhaled. And then he pressed his fingers down and started rubbing them down in a circular movement. Connor’s LED turned fully red, his eyes closed and his legs opened wider. He was melting in seconds. It was fascinating to see an android actually feel pleasure.

It was even more fascinating see Connor open his mouth and not say any overly clever words.

“Does that actually feel good?” Gavin asked, his eyes running up and down Connor’s body, watching his every movement. His mouth closed, teeth pressed against his bottom lip, his head tilted back a little more. His tongue ran over his bottom lip extremely slowly and the sight of that tongue running over his cock made Gavin swallow so loudly you could hear it.

“Yes”, Connor whispered out. “I have my sensitivity levels turned all the way up. Otherwise we’d be here for a long while.”

“I’ll pretend I understand what that meant”, Gavin chuckled out. He rubbed his hand down a little harder, moved it a little faster. Connor’s chin pressed against his chest and his legs twitched a little as a reaction. It was so fucking odd trying to rub off an android with no private parts and with his skin peeling back and everything flashing red, but at the same time it was extremely … interesting. For the first time in a long while, Gavin was actually eager to learn something new.

“Besides, I don’t mind if it takes a while”, Gavin continued quietly, his hand speeding up again for a few seconds before going back to the slow motion. Connor didn’t seem to like that.

“We’re in a public park. We can take it slow the next time we do this”, Connor said, his eyes opening and focusing on his partner. His hips started rolling against Gavin’s hand, signaling him to go faster. And Gavin did, wishing that he could do more with his hand than just this.

“Next time?”

Connor nodded, then released the quietest, most sinful sounding moan. “Next time I’ll have more between my legs.”

Androids were extremely weird. To avoid getting too weirded out by all of this, Gavin leaned in and pressed their lips together. Connor completely melted, freaked out, shut down. He answered the kiss, whimpered against his mouth, ran his hand through Gavin’s hair, tugging at it as a reminder for him to cut it shorter. This was the most human Connor had ever acted. Gavin liked it a lot.

He also liked the idea of doing this and more with Connor again. It was new, it was a little weird, but right now Gavin's curiosity was growing stronger every time the android moaned against his mouth.

Gavin pulled back from the kiss but stayed close enough for his nose to press against Connor’s. “So you wanna go on a date with me?” his voice trembled as he asked that, his eyes staying closed because Gavin felt like he wasn't brave enough to face those eyes right now.

Connor giggled, then released another whine. He was desperately lifting his hips to get more contact, to get more pleasure. “Yes, I want --”

The android couldn’t even finish his words when Gavin had started moving his hand faster. Connor closed his eyes and threw his head back. His hands, one holding onto Gavin’s hair growing at the back and the other one over his arm, tugged strongly, pulling the man closer. Then the android released a long moan and his legs trembled for a few seconds before they closed tightly, squeezing Gavin’s hand between them. His chest rose up and down, up and down, and Gavin couldn’t stop looking. When Connor squeezed his thighs together so hard it hurt Gavin's fingers he stopped, waited until the android relaxed and then pulled his hand away.

“Was that an android orgasm?” Gavin asked quietly. God, he hated himself and his questions. But to his luck, Connor just smiled widely. “Yes, that was an android orgasm.”

  


It took them only a minute to dress up, quietly exit the car, move back to the front and then laugh awkwardly when their eyes had met. Gavin’s heart was racing like crazy and his mind was just not working. He just got his dick sucked at the back of his car. And then he got an android off. He didn’t even know androids could cum. His head wasn’t in the game. All he could think of was what the fuck was gonna happen next. A part of him wanted to go to work tomorrow and pretend none of this ever happened because he was still new to the idea of being with an android. But the other part of him was more curious of engaging into this relationship that had developed between the two of them.

He looked over at Connor who had one of his knuckles pressed against his lips. “... You didn’t swallow, did you?” was the only thing that Gavin knew how to ask right then.

“Yes”, Connor smiled at him. Of course Connor had swallowed his cum.

“I thought android’s couldn’t … well, eat.”

Connor raised his other eyebrow. “Well, do you want me to spit it into your mouth next time?”

Gavin couldn’t help but cackle as he started up the car. “Shut the hell up.”

 

For the rest of the ride, they shared awkward looks and smiles to each other. There wasn't much talking expect when Connor was dropping off. Connor made sure to set up a day for their first date, just so Gavin couldn't change his mind about it tomorrow. Clever machine.

For the rest of the night, the string was strong and visible, and Gavin felt incomplete without his destined partner.


End file.
